Cherry Frosted Clouds
- | characters = Puffler | new = in in | released = | previous = 31 | next = 33 | difficulty = }} New features * is first in in level 622, is first in in level 625. *Special candy cannon ( ) in level 629. Levels This episode contains levels 621 - 640. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 =622 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = in | level3 =623 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 =624 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 =625 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = in | level6 =626 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 =627 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 =628 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 =629 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 =630 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 =631 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 =632 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 =633 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 =634 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 =635 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 =636 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 =637 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 =638 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 =639 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 640 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 621 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 621|Level 621 Level 622 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 622|Level 622 (Section 1) Level 622 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 622|Level 622 (Section 2) Level 622 Mobile V1-3.png|link=Level 622|Level 622 (Section 3) Level 622 Mobile V1-4.png|link=Level 622|Level 622 (Section 4) Level 622 Mobile V1-5.png|link=Level 622|Level 622 (Section 5) Level 623 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 623|Level 623 Level 624 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 624|Level 624 (Section 1) Level 624 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 624|Level 624 (Section 2) Level 625 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 625|Level 625 Level 626 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 626|Level 626 Level 627 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 627|Level 627 Level 628 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 628|Level 628 Level 629 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 629|Level 629 Level 630 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 630|Level 630 Level 631 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 631|Level 631 Level 632 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 632|Level 632 Level 633 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 633|Level 633 Level 634 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 634|Level 634 Level 635 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 635|Level 635 Level 636 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 636|Level 636 Level 637 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 637|Level 637 Level 638 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 638|Level 638 Level 639 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 639|Level 639 Level 640 Mobile V2.png|link=Level 640|Level 640 Trivia * On mobile, this is the first episode to be released in 2017. * On web, this is the final episode to be released in 2016. * This episode shares its third word with the 1st episode, Cotton Candy Clouds.